The Object of my Affection
by UNKNOWN SHADOW WRITER
Summary: Naruko decides to cool off from her boring life and decides go to a concert with some of her friends. Things are boring. Until she meets a mysterious crimson-haired guy, things suddenly get interesting. And is Sasuke jealous? I mean, isn't he with Sakura.
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting Gaara

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_**Summary:** Naruko decides to cool off from her boring life and decides go to a concert with some of her friends. Things are boring. Until she meets a mysterious crimson-haired guy, things suddenly get interesting._

* * *

**Naruko POV**

Today was boring like usual. I met up with Sasuke, who is also my crush, expecting to have a nice afternoon. But he had to brink his girlfriend, Sakura with him. It ended up kind of awkward, since the both of them were being mushy and all lovey-dovey, so I decided to give the couple some space.

At first I found it okay, but now it's really infuriating! Sasuke always has some excuse because of Sakura. I know that they're a couple and all and that they need to be together. But not every freaking hour of the day! It will now be the 234th time he stood me up. Yes, I might be jealous but it's still his fault.

Well I met Kiba on my way home, so I decided to come with him, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Shino and Chouji to some concert. And it seriously is a blow off. It's boring. There is nothing to do. Ino is acting all lovey-dovey with Shika. Hinata and Kiba are talking about weird stuff so it's a NO-ZONE! Chouji and Shino went outside to get some fresh air. So it's a real buster for me.

I decided to go to the bar and order myself a drink. I got myself a cream soda, drank it all and stood there boring my ass off! Then I got a text from Sasuke. Yay!

**The text:**_ Hey Princess! Sorry for standing you up and all. I promise you that next time we will hang out like old times! :) - Sasuke_

Yeah, hang out my ass!

I decided to maybe see what Chouji and Shino were up to since Ino and Shika were making out and Hinata and Kiba continued talking. But I suddenly bumped into someone. A crimson haired hottie to be exact.

"Oh Sorry!" I said as I apologized.

"Don't be." he replied.

I took a look at him and saw that he was wearing dark ripped skinny jeans with a white shirt covered with a black leather jacket. He also sported a shark-tooth necklace, a tattoo on his forehead with the kanjii 'Love' which was partly covered with his wild dark red hair and he had the most beautiful teal eyes ever. And to top it off, he had eye-liner on. I know you think it might be ugly and all but it's really hot on him.

"Sorry" I said still mesmerized.

"You already said that." he replied with a slight chuckle. I immediately took my gaze off from his.

"Yeah, but..."

"My name's Gaara. Gaara Subaku." he said.

_God I hope he doesn't think I'm a freak._

"I'm Naruko. Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze." I replied with a slight blush.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you Naruko." and then he was gone. I looked at his figure fading into the crowd.

"Hey who was that!?" Hinata asked me as she tapped on my shoulder. I swore that I saw a strange glint in her eyes.

"Yeah who was that, he was pretty hot!" Ino said. Sometimes that girl was too blunt. She didn't even see the look on Shika's face.

"Troublesome blondes." he muttered in a low voice.

Shino and Chouji came back with some food for us. Thank God! I was starving! He gave us our meals and drinks and we all ate together.

"Guys I think the show's gonna start." Hinata said as she finished her burger and Cola.

"Yeah." Shika said and we got to the stage waiting for the song to start.

* * *

**The Show Starts...**

I looked for Gaara wondering where he went, and then I heard a familiar voice from the microphone.

"Good evening guys. We're Muse." the voice said again.

I know that voice from somewhere.

I looked at the stage and saw...GAARA!

I knew remembered that guy from somewhere.

"Let's go!" he said to his band members and the music started.

The guitars and bass was mind blowing. Then the drums dropped in and I started cheering with the rest of the crowd.

Gaara then started singing.

_'Oh baby don't you know I suffer?_  
_Oh baby can you hear me moan?_  
_You caught me under false pretenses_  
_How long before you let me go?'_

I was amazed at his amazing voice. But what surprised and intrigued me was that his eyes were locked on mine looking at me with a daring smile. I felt my face heat up.

_'You set my soul alight_  
_You set my soul alight_

_(You set my soul alight)_  
_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)_  
_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_  
_And the superstars sucked into the 'supermassive' '_

The music was awesome and I started jumping with Hinata and the crowd.

_'I thought I was a fool for no one_  
_Oh baby I'm a fool for you_  
_You're the queen of the superficial_  
_And how long before you tell the truth'_

He got to the chorus again and I was rocking to the music with everyone else. Hell! Even Shikamaru was cheering.

_Supermassive black hole_  
_Supermassive black hole_  
_Supermassive black hole_

His eyes were still on mine and I swore that I saw him wink at me. He restarted the chorus and I continued rocking with Ino and Hinata. He finished the song and gave me another wink. I felt my heart melt. I saw other girls cheering with hearts in they're eyes.

The crowd finally cooled down and I decided to go back to the bar with the gang. We ordered some cold water and sat there talking about the show.

Then I two guys dressed identically. They both wore black skinny jeans with black leather jackets. They both wore black tees that was written 'BODYGUARD' in a bold white writing. They sported black beanie hats along with a couple of piercings on their ears and their hair was something else.

"The band would like to meet with miss Naruko and her companions in the graffiti room." The first bodyguard said.

(The Graffiti room is a VIP room. It is called that way since the room possesses a huge graffiti wall.)

My friends all looked at me with interested looks on their faces.

* * *

**In the VIP room**

We all expected the graffiti room to be grungy looking and all. But it was not that at all. It had a little of that grunge look and the fancy look with a bit of urban-ism. It was really beautiful. In the room we expected to see the band-only but instead we also met some other people. It was like a mini-party. We all got to spend time together and individually. It was nice.

After about an hour later. We decided to talk to others more privately and like always, I was left alone. Apparently Gaara too. I decided not to pay to much attention to it and went to the snack bar to get a drink. And I bumped into Gaara, again.

"Sorry.." I mumbled.

"That's going to be the third time you apologized tonight." Gaara said with a small laugh.

"Harrumph." I pouted.

"Haha."

"Whatever."

"Aren't your parents worried that your out this late. It's almost 1 AM." he asked.

"Nah, They won't worry. Because they're dead." I replied with a grin.

"Oh...Sorry" he replied.

"Oh don't be."

I mean what's the big deal. I know it's sad and all but seriously though, it gets annoying when people always pity me.

"Please don't pity me. I hate it. People doing that just because I lost my parents." I blurted out loud bluntly before I slapped my mouth with my palm making sure to shut up. "Sorry! I didn't want to sound rude."

"Haha. Four times now." Gaara laughed. "Four times you said 'Sorry'. I'm still counting ya know."

They continued conversing for bout an hour until one of the drummers began fooling about and the whole gang joined in. It was now 3:00 AM so everyone kinda left, leaving Gaara and I alone in the streets.

"So..." I started.

"What do you want to do..." Gaara continued playing with his suitcase.

* * *

**Normal POV**

They both decided to go to Naruko's apartment since Gaara didn't have a place to stay and he was planning on staying in Konoha City. He was also going to attend Konoha High, which was Naruko's school. But Gaara was only staying at Naruko's before his sister Temari arrived back from her studies in America.

Naruko decided to check her phone and smiled at her screensaver. It was a picture of both her and Gaara in the Graffiti room having fun. She saw that she had a couple of missed calls and texts, all from the same person... Sasuke.

_Serves him right._

She opened her phone which had many voice-mails and texts all saying the same thin or similar: _Where are you!_ or_ I came by your house at midnight and you weren't there!_ or _Call me_. She started laughing like mad and throwing the pillows about without realizing there was someone else in the house.

"Hey what's gotten into you?" Gaara asked as he was a little disturbed from what he saw.

"Oh Nothing" replied the blond who was still smiling.

'Yeah...I'm gonna use my computer, yeah?"

In three seconds both of them were on their own personal laptops updating on pictures and such on Facebook. She changed her profile picture from the one she had with Sasuke to the one she has with Gaara and her cover to. They talked all night starting to get to know each other even more than before and before they knew it, they were kissing. Rather passionately.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

I woke up at 6:00 AM like usual and took my shower and gave a cute text to Sakura like usual. I checked my inbox to see if I got news for Naruko, but still got nothing. I hope nothing bad happened to her, I sent her so many texts yesterday and she wasn't even at home last night. I went on Facebook to check up some updates and such and I saw Shika was online, I decided to talk to him.

**Me:** Hey Shika!

**Him:** Oh hey Sasuke.

**Me:** Hey have you heard from Naru recently.

**Him:** Yeah, actually we went to a concert at that club yesterday with Kiba and co.

**Me:** Why didn't she reply any of my calls then?

**Him:** Well we stayed there for some time. I think we left at 3 AM or so...

**Me:** But she could've at least replied my texts

**Him:** Well she did meet some guy from the band, Gaara I think. They spent almost the whole night together. I think he spent the night at her place.

**Me:** Oh... Well I gotta go! Bye.

I checked Naru's profile only to find that she changed her profile picture and timeline cover. It used to be pictures of both her and I and now it's her with this Gaara person. And I saw that she updated her status to 'In a relationship' I checked one of her statuses concerning the preceding night only to find that the only two people talking were her and this Gaara guy. I felt replaced. They joked around and such.

I took my car keys and drove to my friends apartment. When I got there I quickened my pace to her room and rang on the door a couple of times. No one answered.

_Is she ignoring me?_

The door finally got unlocked and in from of my eyes I saw this Gaara guy in front of the door buttoning his pants but didn't have his shirt on.

"Hello, may I help you?" he asked

"Gaarou! Who is it!" I heard my friend yell from inside.

_Gaarou? What a cute nickname. *scoff* Oh please! Is he her boyfriend or something?_

"I think it's a friend of yours." he replied.

I then saw Naru come to the door but she was wearing an over-sized t-shirt and her hair was a little messy. Nothing else.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

I was shocked. The reason Naru didn't call was because she slept with someone? Unbelievable. Am I jealous? Wait, jealous over what?

"Uh, Naru?" I asked pointing at her and Gaara with a slight blush.

"Wha- you mean me and Gaara." She whispered when Gaara went back into the house. She was doing signs with her hands (one looking like a 'O' and the other looking like a 'l' with the 'l' going in the 'O') while scrunching her nose.

I nodded slowly knowing that it might be my imagination.

"Yes." came her answer and she closed the door leaving me outside with a shocked look on my face.

That means Gaara and Naruko are going out. Right? I should be happy for her. But...why do I feel a weird feeling in my chest. I should be happy with Sakura, right?


	2. Chapter 2 - Do I love Sakura or Naruko?

**18+, because there might be some adult scenes in this chapter. Don't complain. I warned you. And if you dare write a shitty comment about any of my stories. Don't go crying to mommy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Naruko went to the kitchen and decided to make herself some coffee.

_Good thing there was no school today!_

She started adding the coffee grains and the water without noticing her boyfriend, Gaara, coming out of her room.

She started humming a lullaby.

"~Hmm~" She took two teacups. Gaara was now behind her.

"~La la la la~"She now poured some water into the brewer.

"~La la-EEK!" She got tackled from behind by no other than Gaara.

"Do you know that you have a beautiful voice, my little kitsune." he murmured seductively while kissing her neck making her moan.

"Gaar-" she tried to talk but got cut off by a kiss placed on her lips. The kiss started out gentle but got more passionate with time. Naruko let go of the jug-filled water, placed it on the counter and closed the coffee machine giving all her attention to Gaara. He carried her to the bedroom where things got even more steamy and hot. They soon found themselves in the undergarments, before anything else happened. Naru's phone rang, utterly destroying the mood.

"I'm gonna make some coffee." Gaara said with a deadpan look on his face. He got out of the bed put his pants on and headed towards the kitchen.

Naru sighed and put on a fresh new pair of dark pants along with a black t-shirt with the leaf symbol printed in a flashy orange. She finally answered her phone and the caller was revealed to be Hinata.

"Hello?" she asked slightly annoyed.

_"Naruko! You have a lot of explaining to do!"_ Hinata said from the line.

"Huh?"

_"I saw your Facebook profile and you're in a relationship! Is it with that Gaara guy." _

"Yea, so?"

_"I thought liked Sasuke."_

"Yeah, I did. But not anymore."

_"I heard he spent the night a your place, did anything happen? Like did you guys sleep together?"_

"HENTAI DAMARE!" our blond vixen yelled as she hung up on her friend her face completely red.

"What was that!" Gaara said with a sly smirk as he was leaning on the door frame looking at his girlfriend who was blushing.

"N-nothing Gaara." she muttered still embarrassed.

Gaara chuckled lightly.

"Come on, the food's ready." he said as he took Naru's hand and pulled her out of the bedroom.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

_'What's going on with me. Why do I feel unhappy that she is with someone else. Is because she slept with him? Nah...But then why am I upset. I love Sakura!'_ Sasuke thought as he was driving around the city. He finally came back to his house where he was welcomed by his brother.

"Outoto? What's going on you look kind of annoyed. Did something happen while visiting Naruko..." Itachi said as he was eyeing his younger brother.

"Itachi..." Sasuke started.

"Hm" Replied his brother.

"...Can I ask you a question."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"If you um, found out that your best friend was going out with someone else. How would you feel?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke weirdly.

"I would be happy for her." Itachi replied hesitantly. "What's going on Sasuke?"

"Naruko is going out with another guy, she even slept with him. But...I have this weird feeling in my chest. It's almost as if I don't like it." he replied.

Itachi could only laugh at his brother's innocence.

"What?! This isn't funny Itachi. Stop laughing!"

"Hahaha...Sasuke you don't even realize that you might be in love with Naruko." Itachi replied ruffling his younger brother's hair.

"Wha-Me! In love with that dobe. W-what do y-you m-mean?!" Sasuke replied with a red face.

"I mean Sasuke, I think you might be in love with that _dobe_."

"Nonsense! I am going out with Sakura!"

"But do you love her?" Itachi with a slight smirk. "Think about it. You guys might be a couple but you might not love her."

With that Itachi left the bewildered Sasuke standing there with a red face and questioning look. Do I actually love Sakura, or do I love the image of both of us together.

Sasuke stood in the same position for a while before taking out his phone and texting Sakura.

**To Sakura**

_Hey Babe! Meet me at the Hokage monument on the Sarutobi street in 15 minutes. I need to talk 2 you about important things._

_-Sasuke_

He finally layed down on the couch and looked up to the ceiling with one person on his mind: Naruko.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sakura just got out of her shower and put some comfortable clothes. She put on her favorite K-POP song: _I am the best - 2NE1_. She was putting on her favorite pair of dark jeans while applying some red lipstick to her beautiful lips while dancing to the music.

_Negajeil Jalaga_ she sang as she moved her hips to the beat.

_Bamratatata Tatatatata_ she continued this she was mimicking the dance the four members did on that refrain.

She heard her phone make beeping noises so she decided to check what it was, it was a text from Sasuke. She squealed and checked what it read. After reading her message she felt a little worried. She wondered what was going on, was it about his brother or maybe Naruko...who knew.

She checked out her Facebook for updates but it lead to her checking out Naruko's profile and was shocked. Naruko changed her profile picture and timeline cover. But it wasn't a picture of her and Sasuke but rather a picture of her and a handsome red-head holding each other in a loving way. She looked around her profile and saw that she updated her status to being in a relationship, and of course it was with this red-head who was revealed to be Gaara.

She squealed at the idea of both of them acting intimate and such. Maybe they could all go on dates together like double dates. She just squealed again imagining the idea of fixing Naruko up for her date. She squealed even more but stopped when she heard her father yell at her to keep it down making her blush in embarrassment.

* * *

**With Naruko**

"ah...Ah...AH...AHH GAARA!" moaned a nude Naruko as she held unto her boyfriend's shoulders while he was thrusting into her. "Mmm-more! AH!"

"Naru...ko...Naruko..." Gaara said while panting as he thrusted deeper into her, sweating.

He kissed her neck then her jawbone and finally her lips while making love to her. They both continued this frenzy until they finally reached their climax making them both yell out their names. Once they cooled down they got under the covers and cuddled.

"That was amazing Naru..." he finally said as he kissed her hair making Naruko blush a deep crimson.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke finally came to the conclusion that he was in love with his childhood friend, Naruko. He wanted to be with her but it wasn't easy, it was almost impossible. Naruko was in a full-time relationship with Gaara and Sakura...well it wasn't easy to break up with her.

He never really was the cold type of person. He was nice and calm and hated seeing someone cry because of him...so imagine how he would feel if he told Sakura that he didn't love her but Naruko, she would probably break down into tears. But it has to be done, he's gonna end it with her.

He sighed and got out of the couch, took his coat, popped a pocky in his mouth and left for the Hokage monument where he would wait for Sakura...

* * *

**With Naruko**

Naruko was now getting dressed and Gaara was already in the living room watching Regular Show on Cartoon Network. She was listening to a K-POP station on the radio where she heard one of her favorite songs, I Got A Boy from Girls' Generation.

_I got a boy meotjin!_

_I got a boy chakhan!_

_I got a boy, handsome boy_

_Naemam da gajyeo gan_

_I got a boy meotjin! _

_I got a boy chakhan! _

_I got a boy, awesome boy_

_Wanjeon banhaet na bwa_

She sang those lyrics as she was referring to Gaara. She finally finished dressing up and got out of her room looking at herself in the mirror.

She wore an orange camouflage skin tight shirt along with black skinny jeans. She also accessorized her look by adding orange combat boots with grey legwarmers and a leather jacket similar to Gaara's. She also wore a grey knit hat with fox ears and finger-less gloves. Perfect for an average autumn day.

"So..Gaarou...what do you want to do today?" as she slumped beside her boyfriend.

"Hmm, let's see. How about we get out of these clothes and back into bed. Eh?" Gaara said teasingly while Naru was blushing madly.

"Hentai..." she muttered.

"What was that?

"No-nothing" she replied and Gaara sighed as he continued to watch the television.

"Maybe..." Gaara started. "You could show me around."

"Well then it's settled, get ready. I'm going to show you around Konoha!" she said with enthusiasm as she clapped her hands.

They both took the house keys, some cash and Gaara put on his leather jacket that matched Naru's. They walked down to the club that theyh went to yesterday to get Gaara's motorcycle which he accidentally left behind. They climbed unto the vehicle with Gaara as the driver and put on the two helmets that looked badass.

"So where do you want me to drive to..." Gaara said with a smirk on his face even though we couldn't see his face because it was covered by the helmet.

"Hokage Monument! You have we have to go there. It's on Sarutobi street." Naru said as she put on her helmet.

Gaara put the motor on and _VROOOM!_ He drove to Sarutobi street with Naru yelling in excitement as she held unto his waist.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke stood in front of the monument ignoring some of the looks the other girls gave him.

_'If only Naruko looked at me like that'_ Sasuke thought as he sighed.

He looked at the Hokage wall with blankness. He stood like that for a couple of minutes before he sat down waiting for Sakura.

As he stared at the Hokage Monument, he remembered a story about this village.

They say that a couple of centuries in the past, Konoha was a ninja village. One of the strongest. And ninja's possessed this magical thing called chakra. They say that Hokages were the strongest ninja's in the village and they were extremely faithful to their people.

He sighed as he continued to reminisce about the stories but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Sasuke! Here I am!" she yelled as she ran to him.

Sasuke smiled sadly and let out a soft chuckle as he saw his girlfriend's look. She was wearing a beautiful burgundy dress with black heels. She looked beautiful. He wished he felt something for her but he didn't...sadly.

He didn't want to break her heart.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said as he gave her a hug making the other girls around the couple glared at the pink haired teen.

"So...Sasuke what did you want to talk about?" Sakura said as she held Sasuke's hand making him release it slightly. She furrowed her eyebrows.

_'What's with him?' _she asked herself.

"Sasuke wh-" but Sakura was cut off as she heard the motor of a bike approach. When the sound finally stopped and the two passengers got off the bike. Everyone was looking at them with curiosity. The driver took it off his mask revealing to everyone a very handsome redhead.

Both Sasuke and Sakura flinched when they saw the guy.

_'It's that Gaara guy. The one who stole Naru from me. The one who slept with her. The one Naru is going out with'_ Sasuke thought furiously trying not to loose his cool.

_'It's that guy, the one Naru was in the pictures with. Are they dating?'_ Sakura thought.

"Come on babe" Gaara said as he put some coins in the parking meter. **(That thing that you insert coins into so they show you how much time you have to park it.)**

Sasuke smirked smugly thinking that Gaara was cheating on Naru. _Great! I'll just report to Naru and they'll break up and then she'll crawl to me._

But, oh how wrong Sasuke was. The_ babe_ was actually Naruko.

"Alright, Alright Gaara. Just let me get my bag first." the helmeted woman said before taking her mask off, revealing to the whole world her beautiful blond hair, her dazzling blue eyes and her cute whisker marks.

_'Naruto?!'_ thought Sasuke and Sakura in unison.

* * *

**I ADOOORE MY CLIFFIES. DON'T YOU JUST LOVE THEM TOO? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND KEEP IT NICE AND CLEAN. SEE YA SOON!**


End file.
